


To Us

by watersylph



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, VIXX Ensemble - Freeform, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersylph/pseuds/watersylph
Summary: Wonshik wished time would stop while he was with Hongbin.





	1. Beautiful Night

Hongbin is very special. At least in Wonshik’s eyes. He is a man with personality as bright as the sun, the dimples on his cheek that showed when he smile is dazingly sweet. He is whole, for broken Wonshik. Wonshik wouldn’t even trade the world for his Hongbin. He means more than just a world for Wonshik.

For Hongbin, Wonshik is the best fate he ever had. The deep voice of him reminds Hongbin of a calm wave of the river, made his mind calm down after a chaos in his life. His dark eyes got Hongbin into a black hole he refuses to leave because it was the most comfortable place. Hongbin loves Wonshik wholeheartedly, more than Wonshik could ever imagine.

The two of them were the sweetest yet the most cruel love that the fate has ever created.

                                                                                ***

Hongbin and Wonshik were coincidentally met in one of Wonshik friend’s wedding—Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. Turns out that Sanghyuk is Hongbin’s best friend. Their fate tangled in the way both of them could never imagine.

“Hyung, this is my best friend. Hongbin.” Sanghyuk introduced Hongbin to Wonshik.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Lee Hongbin.” Hongbin greeted him with his bright smile and it stealed Wonshik’s heart in an instance. Dazed by his lovely smile, Wonshik spilled his coffee over Hongbin’s shirt while he was staring at him.

Startled, Hongbin laughed over that instead of being angry. “What were you thinking about?” he asked in between his laugh. Wonshik froze, realizing what he just did, his face being a complete shade of red, “I’m so sorry, I—I was amazed—by your smile.”

Wonshik regret it as soon as he realised what he had just said but Hongbin just laughed again.

“Uhm—No, no, I mean—I’m just thinking of something, not you. I’m sorry. I must be out of my mind.” Wonshik quickly apologized. He put down his now-empty-coffee to the table and tapped Hongbin’s shirt in attempt to get rid of the coffee.

“So what you mean is I’m not that attracting?” Hongbin teased.

Wonshik shook his head faster than he wanted to. Another laugh escaped from Hongbin’s mouth and Wonshik began to feel it’s nice to hear that more often.

“So you find me attracting?” Hongbin asked again when he’s done laughing.

Wonshik felt dumbed. Hongbin clearly know how to play, but Wonshik found out that he can’t say no to Hongbin so he said, “You didn’t realize you were that attracting?”

Hongbin grinned, “You’re the first to say it directly.” He whispered, “You’re Kim Wonshik. Aren’t you?” Hongbin stretch his hand so he can met Wonshik’s.

Wonshik felt his blood rushed up to his cheek, “Yes. I am. It’s a pleasure to know you.”

“More like _my_ pleasure to have you say that I’m attracting.” Hongbin said, a dimpled smile patterned on his face.

“Are the two of you just gonna standing here all night long?” Jaehwan’s voice interrupted.

“What?” Wonshik glared to him.

“I mean—dance. Both of you. Enjoy your time together.” Jaehwan steal a glance to Wonshik and Hongbin then shared a secretive laugh with Sanghyuk.

Surprisingly, Hongbin agreed to Jaehwan's advice. He even took Wonshik’s hand first “Wanna be my date?”

To his surprise, Wonshik coughed, "Sorry?"

Hongbin just laughed to find that blushed cheek of Wonshik is adorable for him.

\---

“Have you danced before?” he asked when he found Wonshik is awkward in the crowd.

Wonshik shook his head, slightly embarassed for himself, but Hongbin just hummed.

“Then let me teach you.” He placed Wonshik’s hand on his waist and on his shoulder, “Feel the rhythm inside your heart and dance along. It’s quite easy.”

Wonshik obliged almost immediately, he’s familiar with the beat and rhythm inside but he’d never dance before so he’s a bit stiff.

Hongbin let out a laugh escaped from his beautiful lips, “Here you go. You’ll get used to it once you enjoy.”

They dance for awhile and when Hongbin stopped, Wonshik stopped too. Staring guiltily at Hongbin, afraid if his dance is worst it makes Hongbin stopped middle way.

“You’re adorable you know?” Hongbin uttered with a wide beam, Wonshik almost mistaken them for a sunshine. Anyway he blushed over Hongbin’s word and casted down his head before Hongbin pull his chin up.

“Especially when you blushed.”


	2. Fall for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there they fall for each other. Again.

Hongbin walked out from his apartment on one cold night. Thick sweater and scarfs wrapped him warmly while his free hands holding a suitcase and a simple camera bag. He checked his watch again, making sure he wasn’t late to grab a coffee for a moment when he catch a glimpse of someone he knows.

He squinted his eyes and doubting for a moment before a curve of smile showed itself, “Wonshik-ah!” He waved his hand towards that _someone_.

He left his suitcase without thinking twice and ran to Wonshik who stood across him dumbly.

“What are you doing in here?” Hongbin asked when he reached Wonshik.

Wonshik didn’t answer, his brain barely processing how could he ran into Hongbin out of every people in Seoul.

“I—I don’t know.” He finally answered and Hongbin raised an arched brow.

“You don’t know why are you here? In this very cold night? With a backpack on, to add the weird things you do?” Hongbin asked surprisedly.

Wonshik scratches the back of his neck, confused as to what will his answer be. Then he sighed, feeling lost.

“I don’t have place to go.” His voice was barely audible for Hongbin.

“How come?” Hongbin asked again, purely curious. “Don’t you have your own house?”

“Well I had one.” He answered hesitantly.

“ _Had_?”

Wonshik nodded, “I can’t pay my rent for 3 months, and—yes, that’s why I’m wandering around in this cold night, like you said.”

Hongbin frowned, “You can’t be. You’ll catch a cold.”

He then grabbed Wonshik’s hand, “You want to stay at mine?” he offered.

Wonshik is all but big eye, “What?”

“I’m going abroad for a week. You can stay at my apartment while I’m away.”

“No. Oh, no. I don’t want to burden you.” Wonshik rejected, his cheek pink tinted.

Hongbin laughed, “Oh come on, we’re friends and I have to help you while I can. I can’t let you die from cold.”

Seeing Wonshik stood just still, Hongbin grabbed his hands and came back to grab his suitcase, “Come inside. I’ll give you my keys.” He stuffed his hands into his pocket to search for a key.

                                                                                ***

“Where’d you go?” Wonshik asked when they were already inside Hongbin’s apartment.

“Japan.” Hongbin answered while making Wonshik some tea.

“Would it be okay for you if I stay here?” Wonshik asked again, hesitant clear on his voice.

Hongbin turn his head over just enough to let Wonshik know he was smiling, “Yes, of course.”

Then he walked to Wonshik and handed him a cup of warm tea.

“I’d like to talk to you more, but I’m afraid I’ll have to catch my plane.” He smiled, slightly sad that he can’t take Wonshik to Japan too. “It’ll be fun if I could take you too.”

Wonshik brushed away that words, “Nah, I’m more than okay in here.” He grinned, wanted to assure Hongbin that he’s okay and more than thankful.

So he grabbed Hongbin’s wrist almost immediately and pull him into a light kiss.

Hongbin’s eyes widened and Wonshik realised what he had just _do_.

He jolted slightly and parted their mouth an inch away, “I—I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to but—“

Wonshik can’t continued his words for Hongbin has his lips sealed with his own.

When they finally—properly parted, Wonshik mumbled, “You seemed a bit sad, that’s why—“ his cheeks turned into pink again and it made Hongbin grinned.

“I’m not sad anymore. _Thanks_ to _you_.” He grinned again, dimple on show. “But I really need to go, so—see you later?”

Wonshik nodded, he walked Hongbin to his door and before he closed the door he grabbed Hongbin’s hand.

“Would you like it if I’m still here when you return?” he asked, half hoping Hongbin would say yes, half hoping Hongbin to say no.

“Yes. Of course, I’ll be happy.” Hongbin replied with a beam. Wonshik found himself smiling stupidly and pull Hongbin in for a chaste kiss.

“Off you go then. Be safe.” He murmured. Hongbin nodded and waves a small goodbye before disappearing into the lift.

***

Hongbin’s apartment is not too big since it’s designed for one people but it’s big enough than Wonshik’s _previous_ apartment.

It has modern little kitchen, also little living room, but a big bedroom. _Big_ enough for _two_? Wonshik thought. The bathroom is delicate, small lamp decorated the corners and gave off a warm vibe in a cold night.

Hongbin’s bedroom is also nice with a queen sized bed, milk brown wallpaper, and a simple nightstand with some stuff above.

Wonshik found himself smiling when he saw a photo frame where Hongbin smile widely like a sun, beside him—his parents, maybe, also smiling. Hongbin’s mother and father was gorgeous. Wonshik could tell now why Hongbin had such a beautiful face.

Not so long after he wandered around the house, the phone ringing. Wonshik jolted and gasped for a moment before hesitantly pick up the phone call.

“Hello? Mr. Lee’s resident.” He found himself talked way too polite. Maybe because it’s not his own home.

But Hongbin laugh can be heard clearly through the phone, “Wonshik-ah, it’s me.” He continued to laugh for a few good moments.

Wonshik blushed though he know Hongbin couldn’t see him, “I thought someone important would call you. I don’t expect yourself to call.” He answered, a light embarassment clung to his voice.

“Then what do I do? I don’t have your phone number.” Hongbin complained.

It’s Wonshik’s turn to laugh.

“Don’t laugh.” Hongbin sounds offended, “Will you give me your number? I’m dying to tell you what happened here.”

With Hongbin sounds so excited yet baffled, Wonshik laughed again, “Then tell me now. You’ve called me anyway.”

“Noo!!” Hongbin yelled and made Wonshik backed away a little while, “I want to _show_ you.”

“Means that you’ll do a video call?”

“Bingo!”

“Alright so—010 5543 XXX”

“I’ll call you right after. Bye.”

Hongbin hung up the phone rightaway before Wonshik could process the word.

Another minute and Wonshik’s phone was buzzing. He tapped the green button immediately and greeted by a frowned-face Hongbin.

“Anything bad happened?” he asked.

Hongbin’s frown deepened, “The snow delayed my plane. If I know before, I will have you take me to the airport and get me accompanied. But look at me now! Miserable.”

He grunted and showed around the airport which is covered with snow.

“You regret that you didn’t take me there?” Wonshik laughed.

                                                                                ***


End file.
